Think of Me
by Ibris
Summary: A short oneshot based on the song of the same name from the Phantom of the Opera. When Will joins Dr. Malone to watch the Phantom of the Opera, a certain song brings back to him memories of Lyra. Mentions of LyraxWill. Not exactly a songfic.


**A/N.- I thought of this little...well it's not exactly a songfic, it's more like this was inspired by the song "Think of Me", since I finally paid attention to the lyrics and couldn't help but notice it kind of went with the separation of Will and Lyra, so I typed this and decided to share it with you, I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: His Dark Materials is property of Phillip Pullman and the lyrics to "Think of Me" were written by Charles Hart for the Opera play "The Phantom of the Opera" by Andrew Lloyd Webber, based on the book of the same name by Gaston Leroux.

**Think of Me**

Will Parry and his long time friend, Dr. Mary Malone were heading for Her Majesty's Theater, since they had agreed to go and watch the musical "The Phantom of the Opera". Will wasn't really interested in Opera, but Dr. Malone had insisted that he joined her; she had said he would find it quite _interesting_ and it would be _vaguely familiar_. He had insisted in declining, but he finally accepted, after much persuasion. They took their seats and the play began.

Will still couldn't understand why Dr. Malone had told him it would be vaguely familiar…the whole play was completely unrelated to him, until a specific lyrics reached his ears.

"_Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free...__" _came the voice of the actress playing the role of Carlotta Giudicelli.

Next, a piece of scenery fell and knocked the actress over, all part of the play. But Will paid no heed to it, or to the following dialogue. The words were still ringing in his ears. Next to him, Mary Malone turned to look at him, and saw he was lost in memories. She then smiled to herself, knowing beforehand he would be attracted to that specific piece.

Will was suddenly thrown back to reality by the next lines.

_Reyer: "From the beginning of the aria then please mademoiselle."  
_

_Firmin: "Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves."_

_Andre: "Well, she's very pretty."_

_Christine:_

_Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try__._

Now Will understood why Mary had insisted in him coming to the representation. He knew what she had intended to show him, and a single word escaped his lips.

"Lyra"

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me.  
_

His mind went instantly blank. For the time being, there was nothing around him. No fancy Opera play on the stage before him, no Dr. Malone beside him, no spectators around him, not even Sarah Brightman existed for him. His imagination took over him, and there was only him and in front of him, there was Lyra, his never forgotten love, singing the song to him and to him only.

_We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea.  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me. _

There was not a single day that passed before his mind went back to her. Her beautiful features, her daemon close to her, the little bag hanging from her shoulder, even the taste of her lips when they first kissed and confessed their feelings for each other.

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen,  
Don't think about the way things might have been.  
_

That was definitely impossible. He always wondered how things would've been if they hadn't had been forced to part ways, if they were still together. He and his Lyra, even Kirjava and Pan would be together.

_Think of me,  
Think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
Imagine me  
Trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days, look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you!  
_

He certainly hoped so. He didn't care if Lyra was married, or at least in love with someone else, as long as she still remembered him from time to time, or if she went to their bench in the Botanic Garden as they had agreed so many years ago.

_  
Raoul:  
Can it be?  
Can it be Christine?  
(Spoken)  
Bravo!  
(sung)  
__What a change_

_You're really not a bit_

_The gawkish girl that once you were.  
She may not remember me,  
But I remember her._

_Christine:  
We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea..  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think...  
(Christine vocalizes an assortment of notes)  
Of me!_

At this point, he couldn't avoid it, tears were leaking from his eyes. His mind was racing back in time, and he was reliving all those moments, from their first encounter; the time when he lost his fingers; helping her retrieve the alethiometer from Sir Charles; going back from seeing his father killed by a witch to find her missing; rescuing her from her long slumber; she clinging to him in the world of the dead after being separated from Pantalaimon; the two of them running to find their daemons, sleeping beside her under the tree; looking for their daemons; her fingers holding the fruit to his mouth; their first kiss; the time when they learned they couldn't be together; visiting the Botanic Garden; watching her leave his side for the last time. He excused himself and left the theater to take some fresh air and clear his mind.

He definitively had to remember to yell at Mary until his throat was sore, and at the same time thank her for giving him something else to remember Lyra.

**A/N.- Thanks for reading. If you want to, please review to tell me what do you think of it...just refrain from flaming me.**


End file.
